User blog:Refreshing Demise/Another idea that will probably never see the light...
I'm about to leave here two paragraphs for a story I started quite some while ago, but never got around to getting much further into (like all the stories on my backburner at the moment). Tell me what you guys think and if I should continue, because at this point I feel as though most all the stories I have yet to finish should be scrapped. Anyways, here you go. ---- There is a place, far from our minds’ comprehension and usual beliefs of the ordinary, where an elevator lay. Here, few find themselves, yet always are they to be lost, never found, evermore drowned in confusion perhaps, or simple bliss. Every floor, top to bottom of to and fro, different in all aspects, of universes included. Places unlike any seen or that may have been composed as seen by man in this dream within a dream are each their own destination; indifferent only in the fact that man still attains through philosophy more so than science that mysteriousness is of utmost resettlement from where they lived before. In fact, none is known to them when they enter the universe anew; whether they are alive or dead shall be unbeknownst to all those who enter this elevator. Yet, for the simplicity of bliss and serene unknowingness of what lay beyond or of yester in the new home for the few of extreme mental prowess to possess the knowledge to find this elevator, it is of worth. These men and women who day by day are tortured by their own sanity and perfect frame of mind, suppose reconciliation with the bridge of life and death, and perhaps the chosen side of one, is the escape only for them to conceive and concoct. I am one of these people, the brave and soulless, the rest as just. r minds’ comprehension and usual beliefs of the ordinary, where an elevator lay. Here, few find themselves, yet always are they to be lost, never found, evermore drowned in confusion perhaps, or simple bliss. Every floor, top to bottom of to and fro, different in all aspects, of universes included. Places unlike any seen or that may have been composed as seen by man in this dream within a dream are each their own destination; indifferent only in the fact that man still attains through philosophy more so than science that mysteriousness is of utmost resettlement from where they lived before. In fact, none is known to them when they enter the universe anew; whether they are alive or dead shall be unbeknownst to all those who enter this elevator. Yet, for the simplicity of bliss and serene unknowingness of what lay beyond or of yester in the new home for the few of extreme mental prowess to possess the knowledge to find this elevator, it is of worth. These men and women who day by day are tortured by their own sanity and perfect frame of mind, suppose reconciliation with the bridge of life and death, and perhaps the chosen side of one, is the escape only for them to conceive and concoct. I am one of these people, the brave and soulless, the rest as just. Category:Blog posts